Working The Advantage
by beckysue2
Summary: Ginny is tired of her brother and Harry. Draco is too. Can they work together to bring the Dream Team down? Add in a little Blaise and Luna for fun.
1. Default Chapter

Ok.  This is my second fanfiction that I've attempted.  Please read and review. 

Disclaimer:  Nope not JK Rowling's underwear, so I must not be her.  Therefore, I don't own Harry Potter either.  I do, however, have some comfy pink linen pants.

Chapter 1

As the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station, Ginny was already furious with Ron and Harry. At least at the Burrow she had her own room, but here, she was stuck in a 6ft.x 4ft. compartment for more hours than she wanted to think about.

"Chudley Cannons have way better uniforms than Puddlemere United!" Ron exclaimed.

"Do not!" Harry responded.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Will you two idiots shove it up your arses? I am so sick of having to listen to this mindless drivel and if I don't get away from you this instant, I may have to hex off your manhood!"

Ginny jumped up and stormed out. As the door was closing behind her she heard Harry sat, "Ron, I think Ginny's knickers are in a twist because she knows Puddlemere United has better uniforms." She banged her head on the wall behind her as she pondered why she had to admit she even knew The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Nuisance and her git of a brother.

"Good idea to beat all the clambles out of your hair," a dreamy voice said. "Luna!" Ginny ran up to her best friend and hugged her tightly. "Where are your pants?" She asked perplexed.

"Oh, I'm making them in my compartment. Come on, you can help."

"Uh, ok." Ginny followed Luna down the hallway into a compartment that was empty. Empty except for a huge jar of olives, that is.

"I'm making a skirt out of olive pits. Start eating," she instructed. Ginny didn't need telling twice because olives just happened to be her favorite food. She ate the fleshy meat and gave Luna the pits. Luna was sewing the pits together. As Ginny swallowed her 27th olive, she asked, "Why are you making a skirt out of olive pits anyway?" She adored Luna but had to admit she was a little unusual.

"To keep the Blue-Winged Warbles away, of course." She sighed happily. When the train arrived at Hogsmeade station, Ginny and Luna, in her new skirt, exited and walked over to the waiting carriages. They climbed into an empty one and waited for it to go when the carriage door opened again.

"There's room in this one, Mate." The dark haired boy climbed in and sat down next to Luna. He didn't even notice the girls staring at him. Ginny looked at Luna and mouthed silently, "Hubba Hubba!" The girls both burst out laughing and the dark haired boy turned and looked at them for the first time. Luna gazed into his blue eyes and stopped laughing. "Hubba Hubba," she said out loud. Just then a platinum blond head poked in the door. "There you are, you stupid git!" he exclaimed climbing in and settling himself next to Ginny.

Ginny couldn't believe it. Malfoy was sitting next to her. She reached into her pocket for her wand, just in case. "What are you doing here, Ferret?" She asked him.

"Oh, I see the little Weasel has a backbone. When did that grow?" Malfoy sneered at her. "Right after I gave you that lovely bat-bogey hex two years ago, you vile prat!"

Draco smiled. A real, genuine smile. And he laughed. A real, genuine laugh. Was he just trying to mess with her head? Malfoy's don't smile. They leer, or sneer or smirk. They definitely don't smile, but there it is. "You may want to pick your chin up now, Weaslette. You amuse me, but why aren't you with Potty and the bigger Weasel?"

"Well, Ferretface, as much as I hate to make you privy to this little piece of information, they are complete idiots and my tolerance level for them was used up about 5 minutes into summer holiday. So, I was just enjoying the company of my best friend, here, before you two decided to intrude."

Malfoy couldn't hide his surprise but he tried his best_. So, the little weasel, what was her name?, was not following the Dream Team like a little puppy any more. Interesting. How could this work to his advantage?_

_Hmmm, Malfoy is actually almost human. How can I use this to my advantage? It would be fun to use him to mess with Harry and Ron's heads. This will require some careful consideration._

Draco and Ginny were both pulled out of their scheming thoughts by Luna. She was explaining her outfit to Blaise it seemed. "So, I made it out of olive pits to protect from Blue-Winged Warbles. You are familiar with them, right? I mean, how could you not be? Anyone who's anyone has heard of the terror they caused during the last Fairy Revolution."

Blaise and Draco both shot Ginny confused looks, but she just shrugged her shoulders. She whispered, "Just smile and nod," so that's what they did. The carriage drew up in front of the castle and the boys exited it and turned to offer Ginny and Luna a hand getting down. If this surprised the girls, they hid it well. Then, the unlikely group headed up to the castle doors together.


	2. Sortings and Owls

Thanks to everyone who read! 

Disclaimer-  I think my feet are way too big to belong to JKR so, I obviously didn't write Harry potter.  Well, look.  I just wrote Harry potter, just not the books.  Aw nuts!

**numbluver-appreciate it!**

**Huggies-glad you like it!  By the way, huggies are my son's pull-up of choice!  hehe**

** Rosanne- I hope this chapter interests you a little more.  If not, I'm sorry.**

**Draco-Ginny- I was really hungry for olives when I wrote that.  Plus, Luna is just too weird not to make really out there!  I love that chick!**

Chapter 2

As they entered the Great Hall, Luna glided over to her house table. Blaise watched her with a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Draco was too busy watching the Weaslette's backside to notice his friend's expression, but suddenly snapped him out of whatever thoughts he was entertaining when he realized that it was, in fact, little Weasel he was ogling. No wait. Malfoy's definitely don't ogle. They observe. With smirks firmly in place.

As the sorting got underway, Ginny's mind kept reverting back to her thoughts about Draco, no Malfoy. _Why would I call him by his first name? I don't even think he knows my first name._

_There's little Weasel. What's her name again?_

A brown haired girl just got sorted into Gryffindor and Ginny didn't quite catch her name. She was a cute little girl who sat close to Ron. She had a look on her face of pure joy. _Oh please! Not another one to hero-worship the dream team! Their egos don't need any more stroking. _Ron was laughing at something the little girl said. "I think we'll call you Camster from now on, ok, Cammi?" She looked like Christmas had come early._ Now I think I may have to puke! This is just obnoxious now. _Ginny glanced over at the Slytherin table and caught Dra-Malfoy looking at her. _Great! I probably have something on my face._ She grabbed a napkin and wiped at her face in what she hoped was a casual manner.

Look at that. Food isn't even here yet and Weaslette is already trying to get it off her face. Maybe I should offer to lick it clean. WHAT AM I SAYING?

Finally the sorting finished and Dumbledore stood to give the usual start of term notices. Then when he sat back down, the plates magically filled. Ginny ate a little of everything and a lot of dessert. When she was on her third piece of pie, she glanced at the Slytherin table again. Draco _It's Malfoy!_ was looking at her again, only this time he looked as though he was deep in thought. _What can I do to really piss off my brother dearest? Ginny wondered. Maybe I can convince Malfoy to snog me or something._

_What can I do to piss off Potty and the Weasel? Maybe I can talk Weaslette into snogging me or something. That would definitely work, I think. I do need to figure out what her name is first though. And why does Blaise keep staring at the Ravenclaws? Is there something interesting there?_ "Blaise is there something interesting at the Ravenclaw table?" Blaise jumped at this. He had, in fact, been watching Luna throughout the whole feast. The weird little girl that wore the olive pit skirt had definitely caught his attention. "No, Draco. Why do you ask?" Just then, Luna got up from the table and made her way out of the Great Hall. Blaise's eyes followed her all the way until the doors closed behind her. Draco had, of course, noticed this strange behavior from his best friend. "No reason, mate. No reason at all." He said with a chuckle.

Upon entering the Gryffindor tower, Ginny was surprised to see that her brother was still hanging around the new girl, Cammi. No, Camster is what he was calling her. _Oh please, wipe the drool! Maybe I should tell her he still sleeps with a teddy bear and sucks his thumb._ Ginny made gagging noises on her way up to her dorm.

There was an owl sitting on her bed waiting for her. It was a very regal looking Eagle Owl and there was only one person who had an owl like that. _What is Draco **It's Malfoy!** Sending me something for?_ She quickly relieved the owl of the letter and it flew out the window into the night sky leaving a lovely little owl treat on her bed. "EW! That's disgusting!" She exclaimed. She pulled out her wand and immediately scourgified, but she still knew it had been there. Now how am I supposed to sleep? She asked herself nearly forgetting about the letter. She started rummaging around in her roommates things,(They didn't like her anyway) and found some clean blankets for her bed. Once she changed the covers, she turned her attention to the letter from Draco. _Malfoy!_

_Dear,_

_Sorry, I can't for the life of me remember what your name is. I think we need to work together to bring Pothead and Weasel down a few notches. It wouldn't hurt if the Mudblood got a little bit as well. What do you say? If you are willing, reply to this letter and we'll set something up to plan. By the way, Blaise has the hots for your friend._

_Draco_

_Dear Malfoy,_

_The name's Ginny. I know that you are hitting your forehead in that oh so cute way you do right now as you realize that you did in fact know what my name was, but please stop. It may make me have pity for you and that is the last thing I want. I am definitely up for a little retribution to the moron squad. What do you have in mind? Meet me in the Astronomy Tower. No wait, forget that. Meet me near the Whomping Willow at lunchtime tomorrow. I know Luna thinks Blaise is good looking, but I don't know if it goes any farther than that._

_Ginny (see, that's my name)_

_P.S. what did you feed your owl? I had a hell of a time getting my blanket clean_.

"Ron, I need to borrow Pig to send a note, ok? Thanks!"

Did you like it?  Please review but be nice!


	3. Meeting with the enemy

Hi all!  I finally wrote anther chapter last night and I hope you like it! 

**Huggies-I understand completely!  Should I just call you diaperface from now on?  I mean it in the nicest possible way, of course!  hehe Love ya!**

**A.C. Couple Queen-Glad you like it!**

**JoyJOY!!  Yes, you can give me lots and lots of olives, just not the freakishly large ones.  those are just weird.  I added olives in this chapter just for you!**

**Cindaswan-love ya babe!  glad someone thinks my weird streak is amusing!**

**Spinx12- Not surprisingly, people tend to look at me with the smile and nod thing.  Hmmm, I wonder if that means something?**

Chapter 3

At breakfast the next morning, Ginny was surprised when an owl landed in her eggs. Yes, that's right, _IN_ her eggs. That hadn't happened since Errol, the family's ancient post owl, went to the owlrey in the sky. She took the letter that was tied to it's leg and noticed that the owl was now slurping her juice. "Ew!" she exclaimed as she shooed the bird away. It managed to swipe her head with it's wing as it took off, totally messing up Ginny's hair.

As Ginny opened the letter, she wasn't surprised to see it was from Draco. _**Bugger! He's still Malfoy!** Why can't I get that straight?_

_Ginny, (See, I got it right this time)_

_I think we need to get together to discuss strategy. Meet me by the lake after dinner tonight. I'll bring Blaise if you bring your friend. But, tell her to wear clothes that haven't been digested yet._

_I feed my owl only the highest quality owl treats. It's not my fault that your bed looks like his toilet._

_Draco_

Ginny was infuriated. _How could he say that about her bed?_ He'd never even seen it. Maybe she'd just have to have him come and see for himself what his stupid bird did. _Wait, was she actually thinking about bringing D-Malfoy 'Ha! Caught myself that time!' to her room?_ She looked across the room at the Slytherin table and caught the little ferret's eye. She nodded her head tersely to let him know that she'd meet him and when he tilted his head toward Blaise, Ginny nodded again. Draco got up to leave and Ginny flung a bit of her now ruined egg towards the back of his head. It hit him with a smack and he clapped his hand to the back of his head and spun around looking for the guilty party. It was hard to figure out who threw it because all of Gryffindor house was laughing hysterically and a few of the Huflepuffs and Ravenclaws were as well. He turned on his heel and stormed out of the hall.

"Gin, that was fabulous!" Ron exclaimed. He held his hand up in hopes of getting a high five but Ginny just looked at him like he was an idiot. She got up and left for her first class of the day only to hear Ron yelling, "Oi! Gin, come back! You can't leave me hanging!"_ Stupid prat will probably still be sitting there with his hand raised at lunchtime. What an idiot! She thought as she climbed the stairs._

Sure enough, when she got to lunch, Ron was complaining very loudly to Harry that he had been fifteen minutes late to Potions and it was all Ginny's fault. Ginny paid no attention as she pulled the bowl of olives in front of her and dumped the whole contents onto her plate. Luna wandered over and said, "Oh good, I was hoping to make some socks to match my skirt." Ginny assured Luna that she would receive all the pits and then whispered to her about the meeting by the lake after dinner so Harry and Ron wouldn't overhear. That proved to be totally unnecessary though because just then Ron's voice raised enough that Ginny and Luna could hear their argument which was becoming more heated with every breath. "I'm sure Snape wears briefs," Harry said. "I saw it in the pensieve, remember?"

"But that was when he was 15, I'm sure by now he's discovered the joys of the boxer. They let so much more air circulate."

"No, he's way too cranky to have good circulation, there." Ron's face was turning red. "He is not!" Ginny's jaw dropped in disbelief. _Who the hell cares?_ She wanted to scream at them. But, she worried that may make them try and draw her into the conversation as well, so she gathered her belongings and made her way over to sit at the Ravenclaw table with Luna. She had never realized just how embarrassing it was to be related to Ron before that moment. Even Hermione had moved on. She was dating Terry Boot from Ravenclaw now. Harry had tried to kiss Hermione at the end of last year, but something happened that was very embarrassing for both of them because neither had spoken to the other since then. They just blushed and looked away._ Maybe Hermione will talk to me about that incident now that she doesn't spend every waking moment with them,_ Ginny thought. _That could be some good ammunition for my little scheme. I wonder what Draco **'Bugger! Did it again!'** Malfoy has in mind?_

After dinner, Luna and Ginny made their way out to the lake and sat down on the soft grass. Luna took her shoes and socks off so that she could feel the grass between her toes. "Did you know that a bit of fresh-cut grass makes the perfect aphrodisiac? For some reason, it brings out the animal instincts in men and crumple horned snorkaps." Ginny didn't know this because, of course, Luna was a complete whack job. But, being her best friend, she just smiled and nodded. The snap of a twig behind them alerted them to the boys' arrival. "Good evening, Gentlemen," Luna greeted them with a smile. Ginny looked at her friend and rolled her eyes.

Blaise leaned over to take Luna's hand and brushed a kiss on her knuckles. Luna giggled and blushed, "See Ginny, grass." "Would you like to go for a little walk with me?" Blaise asked her. She smiled and stood to join him.

"Bye, Ginny, be good." Luna chuckled to herself as she allowed the handsome Slytherin to lead her away from their friends.

Ginny looked up at Malfoy and said, "You may as well pull up a seat." Draco sat next to her a little closer than she was comfortable with. After all, it was Malfoy. "So, Ferret, what's this great plan of yours? And it better be good." He told her everything he wanted to do, with the exception of kissing her in front of Ron. She told him about her idea with Hermione's secret. They agreed that she would talk to Hermione and then they would put some of his plans into action.

"Well, do you think Blaise and your friend, Loony right?, are getting along ok?" "Her name is Luna and seeing as it looks like she just sucked his face off, I'd say they seem to be getting along fine. It's the grass, you know." He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Luna said that grass is an aphrodisiac that men can't resist. But, you seem to be doing fine, Ferret." "Well, maybe you have to not detest the person you're with for it to work." He responded. _So, that explained why he had the sudden urge to throw himself on her and snog her senseless._ He'd have to make sure that they met in the Library from now on. "Hey Loverboy! We need to get back up to the castle now!" Blaise and Luna returned looking very rumpled and out of breath. The group parted ways and walked back separately in case there were any prying eyes.

A/N  Ok.  I know I left ya hanging!  What are in Draco's plans?  Well,you'll just have to wait and see.  hehehe


	4. Hermione's tale of love?

You guys rock!  I've never had so many reviews at once.  yay!  Ok getting down to business.

**memoriesOfYou, Eve Granger, and Carmeinak- Thanks for reading!  I'm glad you like it!**

**Slytherinswench-Yes, ther is a method to Luna's Madness, I just haven't figured it out yet, but my subconscious knows. hehe**

**Pia O'Leary-I LOBE it too!  Never has anyone given me a 4 paragraph review before!  I feel so special!  I'm lucky if my chapters are 4 paragraphs actually.  No, Blaise won't get picked on too bad because not many people outside of Ravenclaw know just how weird Luna really is.  Plus, Ravenclaw is the only other house that Slytherin feels are worthy of their time.  now, if she was a Hufflepuff....that would be different.  It's Ginny's year 6 and Draco's 7.  I don't thinkI'd said that before but I put it in this chapter special for you:)**

**honey-gurl808-glad you like it all!  I am loving writing this one!**

**Pamie884-The sarcasm is all me.  Don't you pity my husband?  and my kids for that matter?  hehe**

**Islandgirl11-Is this soon enough?  I hope so.  It would have been sooner, but I gave blood yesterday and felt a little too tired.  So sorry!**

**CindaSwan-an oompa loompa?  I LOBE those guys!  they rock!  And, I did just make up the grass thing, but maybe you should get your hubby a chia pet for christmas, just in case.**

Chapter 4

When Ginny got back to her Common Room, she saw Hermione and immediately grabbed her hand. "Come on! It's been ages since we talked. I never get to see you anymore." Once they made it to Ginny's room, she pulled Hermione onto her bed and closed the drapes. Then she said a silencing charm and, noticing the puzzled look on her face, said, "I just want to make sure that those idiot roommates of mine don't eavesdrop." Hermione nodded and said, "What's up?"

"Well, first off, how's that incredibly handsome Ravenclaw of yours?" Hermione blushed and replied; "I never realized how much I was missing intelligent conversation. To think, I wasted 6 whole years with Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber." Ginny looked a little confused but laughed all the same. "It's from Alice and Wonderland, sort of. I altered it to fit those two prats a little better." Ginny nodded finally understanding. "I've read those books. My father has always tried to expose me to all things Muggle. So, things with Terry are good, then?" Hermione got a dreamy look in her eyes. "Perfect. He's smart, and he has great hair and he's polite, not like Ron, and he makes up his own study schedules so I don't even have to do it for him." Ginny rolled her eyes at this, but Hermione's study schedule had come in handy last year when she was studying for her OWLs, so she kept her mouth shut.

"Can I ask you something personal? It's about what happened with you and Harry." Hermione sighed but nodded her head. "I suppose you want to know about the kiss. I'll tell you, but why? You don't like him, do you?" Ginny gagged. "Of course not! Actually, Mal- a friend _did I just call Malfoy a friend?_ and I have a plan to make the whole school see just how stupid they really are."

"Oh, well, in that case, here's what happened. Harry and I had liked each other for a while, but I was starting to get over him. I felt that I needed to kiss him just to get it out of my head once and for all, so I cornered him one evening and pulled him into an empty classroom. It was really dark in there so he couldn't see me all that well. First, he started sucking on my chin which totally grossed me out then he realized what he was doing and found his way north to my lips. He then grabbed my elbow but thought it was something else, if you know what I mean. He started moaning and massaging my elbow and so I pushed him away and told him, "Sorry, but my arm doesn't really turn me on as much as it seems to with you. Maybe we should just stop this now before you embarrass yourself any more." Ginny had tears streaming down her face. "That is so funny! But, you know that he tells everyone that he didn't want you, right?"

"Really? No I hadn't heard that. Well, I guess you and your friend will just have to set the record straight. So, who is your 'friend?' I haven't seen you look this cheerful in a long time." _What did Hermione mean by that? Draco-Malfoy doesn't make me happy. I can't stand him. I'm just using his very sexy mean streak to take the mickey out of what did Hermione call them? Oh yeah, Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber. Did I just say something about D-Malfoy was sexy? Oh jeez! What next? I'll be wanting to have his children._ She shuddered involuntarily at that thought.

Hermione watched Ginny obviously having an argument inside her head, with a chuckle. _Who was this mystery man that had her so worked up?_

"Um, I need to go and send a couple of owls. I'll talk to you later 'Mione." Hermione got up and walked out of the room. Can't wait to see what happens next she thought with a giggle.

Ginny grabbed two pieces of parchment and her quill. First she needed to write a letter to Fred and George. They would be the perfect accomplices.

_Dear Fred and George,_

_How are my favorite brothers? I'm doing great but I need your help. You know how you said that your products don't work on me? Well, do they work on Ron? He's driving me crazy and I really want to do something to make him realize that he and Harry aren't as great as they think they are. Ron actually has this first yr. idolizing him and it's really bad. So, can you help at all? Just send me whatever you have that may work and I'll pay you when I see you, Ok?_

_Love Your Favorite Little Sister,_

_Gin_

Ginny grabbed the second piece of parchment and wrote another letter.

_Draco,_

_I talked to Hermione and she told me everything. I'll tell you tomorrow if you want to meet by the lake again. Also, I am sending an owl to Fred and George asking for a supply of their products that will work on Ron. They will love it because they've always thought he was as bad a prat as Percy. So, tomorrow then? Let me know._

_Ginny_

Ginny made her way up to the owlrey to send her letters. She took her time going back to Gryffindor tower and when she got there, so she was surprised to see Draco's owl on her bed with his reply. She quickly opened the letter and gave the owl a treat before sending it on its way. She didn't want to give it a chance to leave her another present.

_Ginny,_

_I think we should meet tomorrow, but not by the lake. Don't want to get near that grass again. We should meet in the back corner of the library instead. That way, we can talk in private, but not worry about anything distracting us. So, Fred and George's stuff will work on Ron? They always were my favorite Weasleys. Really very Slytherin-like if you ask me. I'll talk to you tomorrow after dinner then. Blaise wants me to listen to him prattle on about Luna. He's really taken to her. Funny. Who would of thought?_

_Draco_

Ginny set the letter down and frowned. She felt something strange. _What was it? Oh my gosh! I'm jealous that he says Fred and George are his favorite Weasleys. I want to be his favorite. But why? After all, it's Draco. No, Mal, oh forget it. Draco, Draco, Draco! Crap! I have a crush on him. That sure would do wonders to Ron's delicate psyche._

Ginny pulled her covers over her head and sighed. How will this work into our plans? Ginny slowly dropped into sleep with very disturbing dreams of a barefoot Draco running through fresh cut grass toward her.

In the Slytherin common Room, Blaise had just finished telling Draco about the way that the light shined in Luna's eyes and made them look like twinkling Christmas lights. Draco was only half-paying attention because he was similarly distracted. Thoughts of a certain redhead kept dancing through his mind. _She's so much feistier than the other girls I talk to. The ones that would do and say anything just to try to get me to notice them. I hate people like that. Ginn-Weasley is so different. She couldn't care less if I notice her. I've never had this kind of challenge before. Too bad it had to come from a Weasley. At least she's hot. That helps a little._ Blaise was waving his hand in front of Draco's face. "You haven't heard a word I've been saying have you?" Draco shook his head. "Well, you were obviously thinking about a girl because I saw that goofy smile on your face. So who is she? Wait, I know. You were thinking about a certain Gryffindor weren't you?" Blaise laughed and slapped Draco on the shoulder.

"First of all, Malfoy's don't have goofy smiles. Secondly, of course I wasn't thinking of the Weasley. Who do you take me for? I was thinking of... um...well...ok. So I was thinking about Weaslette. So sue me!" Draco stormed off to his room and pulled the drapes shut around his bed. _How had she gotten under his skin like that?_ Draco dozed off with dreams of red hair splayed across his chest as he held her in his arms.

Ok.  now click and review please!  Thanks!


	5. Party Drops

Sorry this has taken so long to update! I hope you all will still read. I need to be in a certain mood to write this one otherwise it's complete rubbish, and I had a really bad week last week. But, I'm better now so let me try and answer some of your questions.

**Genevieve Gaunt, IslandGirl11, Lunarian Princess, numbluver, Moon Lovegood, Honey-gurl808-Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it!**

**Ex Driver Liz-I just figured everyone wants a barefoot Draco in their dreams so I suggested it. hehe**

**Eve Granger-I just made up the thing about grass, but it does make my hubby all hot and sweaty. Of course, he's pushing a lawn mower at the time. Meh-Who knows?**

**Pia O'Leary-Sorry I got you in trouble at school. I am actually used to hordes of girls coming after me very pissed, but that's because I used to steal all their boyfriends. hehe Actually, the kiss was a true description. Not for me, but one of my old boyfriend's older brothers. I knew he would come in handy for something!**

Chapter 5

In the Great Hall at breakfast, Ginny got an owl from the twins. It was carrying a large box with a letter on top. Ginny set the box aside to read the letter first.

_Ginny,_

_We were so thrilled to get your letter and know that our only sister wasn't taking the road more traveled, shall we say. You know, the Percy route. Glad to know that you have a little more gumption than ickle Ronniekins, the prefect. Of course our products work on him. In fact, some were designed with him in mind. This box contains an assortment of our newest inventions. Try the Party Drops first. Just put a few drops in his juice and sit back to watch the fun. Also, we enclosed our favorite new product, The Naked Eye. It's a powder that you sprinkle on someone and their clothing will look invisible. Dumbledore bought several bottles of that this summer for some staff meetings, at least that's what he told us, so I don't think you'll even get in trouble for that one._

_Have fun, and as always, record any unusual reactions that you notice for research purposes._

_Love your favorite brothers,_

_Gred and Feorge_

Ginny opened the box and suddenly felt eyes on her. She looked around and noticed that Harry and Ron were arguing again, so it wasn't them. She looked toward the Slytherin table and noticed a pair of gray eyes. Ginny looked straight at him and he raised an eyebrow. She nodded and mouthed the word 'watch.' Draco nodded to let her know he understood and Ginny searched in the box for the Party Drops. She found then and stood up. Walking toward Ron, she opened the bottle. Ginny slid into the seat right next to her brother and said, "How are my 2 favorite guys in the whole world today?" She batted her eyelashes and smiled sweetly.

Ron and Harry both gaped at her. "I thought you didn't like us, Gin. But, we're great."

"Of course I like you. I just get jealous of your friendship sometimes, that's all."_ Just another minute or so and then I can go vomit. You can do this Ginny. _"Ron, could I have a sip of your juice? I'm so thirsty and I already finished mine."

"Sure, Sis. Here ya go." He handed the goblet to Ginny and turned to talk to Harry again. Ginny slipped a few drops into his juice and then pretended to take a drink. As she handed it back to him, she said sweetly, "I'm off boys, but make sure you drink all of your juice Ron. It's full of vitamins you know." He nodded and took a big gulp.

Then it happened. Ron opened his mouth to say something and a song came out instead.

_I feel pretty,_

_Oh so pretty,_

Ron shut his mouth but not before he had attracted quite an audience. Harry looked at Ron curiously and said, "I think you're pretty too, mate, but you don't need to sing about it." Ron shrugged his shoulders and opened his mouth again to give Harry the witty comeback that had actually popped in to his head.

_We are the Pirates_

_Who don't do anything_

_We just stay home_

_And lie around_

_And if you ask us_

_To do anything_

_We'll just tell you_

_We don't do anything._

The Great Hall burst into laughter from every direction. Ginny was outside in the Entrance Hall and when the door opened was surprised to see Dra_Malfoy_ come out. "That was bloody brilliant, Gi-Weaslette. Fred and George sent you that package, I assume?"

"Yes, they sent me a ton of stuff. They only told me about two of the products they sent though. I'll need to see what the rest do later."

"Ok. Are we still meeting in the library later to figure out strategy? I think we need to. That was a great stunt, but I don't think it'll embarrass them too much. We need some more permanent damage."

Ginny shot Draco a fleeting look. "Permanent damage? We aren't actually going to injure them are we?"

"Well, I guess not. I mean, if you don't want to. I can make due with just damaging their reputations and letting the world know that I was right about them all along." _Am I giving in to Gin-Weaslette? Why would I do that? Malfoys don't give in._

"Why are you giving in to me? Malfoys don't give in." Ginny thought she saw a trace of a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Draco was looking flustered. "Of course we don't give in. I just don't want to do anything to make me look bad. That's all." Ginny didn't look convinced, but she shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok, then. Library after dinner. Don't be late." Ginny picked up her box from the twins and walked away. Draco watched her retreating form and had to shake his head to clear his thoughts. This scheme of theirs definitely had its advantages.

Ginny noticed the clock on the stairway and decided she better run if she was going to drop the box off in her dorm before class.

Morning classes were full of chatter as people tried to figure out what had happened to Ron. Several people asked her because they had seen her talking to him right before it happened. However, growing up with six brothers, Ginny learned at an early age to play dumb. "I don't know what could have happened. Maybe he wants to audition for the Weird Sisters and was trying out different audition pieces."

Draco had Advanced Potions with Harry and Ron first thing. Snape had seen what happened to Ron in Breakfast, so he took the opportunity to exploit it.

"Mr. Weasley, what do you get when you mix powdered horn of a unicorn with poppy stems and dung beetle legs?"

Ron opened his mouth.

_I want a Hippopotamus for Christmas._

_Only a Hippopotamus will do._

_Don't want a Doll,_

_No itty bitty doll_

_I only like Hippopotamuses_

_And Hippopotamuses like me TOO!_

The classroom exploded with laughter and Snape glared at Ron. "If you are too stupid to give me a proper answer, 10 points from Gryffindor!"

Ron opened his mouth to protest

_The sun will come out tomorrow_

_Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow_

_There'll be sun_

"Another 10 points from Gryffindor for being off key! Now get to work." Snape turned away from Ron with a huge smirk on his face. He winked at Draco and Draco was suddenly very glad that Snape was his Godfather.

Every so often for the rest of the class period, Ron would forget about the singing and open his mouth to say something. Snape took ten points each time. By the end of class, Ron had single handedly lost Gryffindor 80 points. Draco chuckled all the way to lunch.

The drops wore off around dinnertime, so Ron was back to normal. Well, as normal as he ever was, anyway. Ginny got up to leave for the Library. Draco watched her go and decided to wait just a minute. He turned to Blaise. "I need to go meet with Gi-Weaslette. I'll see you later, ok?" Blaise raised an eyebrow in that very Slytherin way. "Well, just make sure you behave yourself with Ginny, or else you may end up singing as well." Draco nodded as he got up to leave. "You know you want her though!" Blaise called to Draco's back. Draco just waved without turning around. _I don't want her. She's a Weasley. They aren't worth my time. I do love-no enjoy spending time with her. Did I just think love and Weasley in the same conversation? I'm losing my mind! Now I'm having an argument with myself about Ginny._ "ARRGGHHH!" Draco yelled before he opened the door. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

What did you think? Of course I don't own any of those wonderful songs. In fact I don't even knkow where 2 came from. However, The Pirates who don't do Anything are from Veggie Tales(My favorite little kids movies!) And Tomorrow is from Annie, and every little girl's talent show audition in history. hehe

Please review, I'll be waiting!


	6. The Library

Sorry this has taken so long. The site wouldn't let me do anything but read everyone else's loverly stories:(

**SlytherinsWench-**Thanks! Glad you like it!  
**deliriousdreams-**I'm trying not to rush it, but I really want them to start snogging and fighting and snogging again. I'll do my best.  
**ex Driver liz-**Yummy! barefoot Draco. AHHHH! Oh sorry! Did I say that out loud? OOPS! Good thing my husband is busy with his playstation!  
**Eve Granger-**She may use the powder on him, but maybe she'll save it for when Draco is naughty. I guess you'll just have to wait and see!  
**Pia O'Leary-**Somehow I knew that if anyone would know where that song came from, it'd be you. Thanks so much. I've never seen West Side Story.  
**Hoppers-**Party Drops would be a lot of fun. I compare them to Margauritas because that's how I act when I drink them. hehe  
**IslandGirl-11-**Thanks. Hope this was soon enough again!  
**sphinx12-**Listening to their thoughts? Were you reading out loud again? Just kidding sweetie! I love trying to make up thoughts for people! Too much Fun!  
**honey-gurl808-**there will be more pranks coming. Just not in this chapter, sorry!

**Disclaimer-I can't afford a nanny for my kiddos, so I must not have written Harry Potter!**

Chapter 6

Ginny looked up as Draco plopped in the seat across from her. "I didn't know Malfoys could sit down with so much grace, " Ginny said sarcastically. Draco just raised an eyebrow and grabbed the parchment Ginny had been writing on. "What's this, Gi-Weaslette? Writing a love letter?" Ginny snatched it back out of his hands while blushing furiously. It was a list of pros and cons to liking Draco and she certainly didn't want him to see it. "I don't see where it's any of your business, Ferret. What did you want to talk to me about?" _She is so sexy when she's angry. Where did that come from? I don't think she's sexy! I can't stand her gorgeous brown eyes, long luxurious auburn hair, or the way her nose crinkles when she laughs. _He smacked himself in the face and shook his head. "I…uh…what else did your brothers send you?"

"Well, there was the Party Drops, you already saw those, and there's something called The Naked Eye. They said Dumbledore bought several bottles of that over summer." Draco raised the trademark eyebrow at this. "And there's a potion to make all their teeth fall out, but they will grow new ones eventually. There's also something that will make them do everything backwards. Talk, read, walk, everything. That could be dangerous in Potions class though. So what do you think?"

"Did they say what would happen if we used two of them at once? Like would their teeth grow in backwards, or something?"

"They didn't say, but I don't think that'd happen. Fred and George were guinea pigs for almost every product they have made, and I'm sure they would have considered trying that. After all, it is Fred and George."

"Too true. Oh how did your talk with Granger go? Was it very embarrassing?"

"Not for her, just for Harry." Ginny proceeded to tell Draco all about the story Hermione told her. By the time she finished his eyes were watering with laughter. "So Granger doesn't care who knows this?" Ginny shook her head no. "Then I'll tell Pansy. She's the biggest gossip I've ever seen. I can't wait until everyone hears Harry's dirty little secret." Draco turned to get up and leave. "Is that it, Weaslette?

"Well, no, actually. What are you going to do?"

"I just told you I would tell Pansy about the kiss. What more do you want me to do?" _I could kiss you, would that help? Where the hell did that come from?_

"Malfoy, I could do all this on my own. And, I'd probably enjoy it more." _Not really, but what you don't know won't hurt me._ "So, like I said, are you planning anything, or not?"

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it too much, to be honest. I figured we'd see what Fred and George sent you and go from there. I will work on coming up with something though, I promise."

"You better. Here, I got you something." Ginny handed Draco a box wrapped in red and gold. "Go ahead and open it. It won't bite you." He opened it and said, "What exactly do I do with this, Weaslette?"

"Well, it's called a Chia Pet. There are some seeds that you spread on it and you soak it in a bowl of water. It's kind of like a plant. Just set it on your window sill."

He looked incredulously at the strange looking 'plant'. _She got me a gift? Why would she do that? Must be just some Weasel way to mess with my head._ "Oh, ok, I will. Thanks."

Ginny's eyes got wide. "Um, Malfoys don't say thanks for anything. You must have a fever." She reached up and touched his forehead lightly. "Nope, feels normal." She quickly pulled her hand away as if realizing what she had just done.

She touched me. I need to go take a shower. A nice, cold, shower. Need to wash those Weasel germs off. Yeah, that's it. "Yeah, so, I'll see you later, I guess." He turned and walked away.

Ginny sat staring off into space for a moment then pulled out her parchment she was working on earlier.

Liking Malfoy

Pros Cons

1.He's hot. 1. He's a snob

2.He hates Ron. 2. His father.

3.He's hot. 3. He's a Slytherin.

4.He's smart.

5.He hates Harry.

6.Doesn't call Hermione Mudblood in front of me

7.He's hot.

8.Good at Quidditch.

Ginny pondered the list for a moment. Then she added one more item to it.

9.He said thanks.

She tucked the parchment away and slowly made her way out of the library and back to Gryffindor tower.

Meanwhile, back in his dorm, Draco took his present out of the box. "Oh bloody hell! It's grass!"

A/N: So sorry! I just couldn't let the grass thing drop yet! I love it! After all, my husband mowed our grass this afternoon! Hubba hubba! Just kidding! Please review!


	7. Cameras and Bathtubs?

OK. So, I found out last week that I'm pregnant and I feel really sick unless I'm eating. I know it doesn't make much sense, but that's just the way my body works. So, it's hard to type while stuffing my face, so my stories may slow down a bit. Not too much though, I hope. Love you all for reading!

**Feltons Trory-Baby-** Hi Ya! Glad you enjoy this one as well.  
**SmartAlek-** Yeah, I need to get a life too. But this is my break from reality. hehe  
**Pia O'Leary- **I've seen _Into the Woods!_ It was so hilarious! Right up there with _A Funny thing happened on the Way to the Forum!_  
**XxRakellyxX-** I try to be a fast updater, but I also have 3 1/2 kids and I homeschool them, so I have a weird schedule. Plus, I'm really lazy and would rather read everyone else's stuff than write my own. But, I'm glad you're reading!  
**Kerichi- **Is my olive fetish really that obvious? I LOVE Olives and Silly Songs With Larry! There will be more songs!  
**Eve Granger- **Don't you ever see someone and just want to say, 'Hubba Hubba!'? I know I do!  
**Ex Driver Liz- **I LOVE Grass! The grass in FL sucks! There's fireants and it's just not soft like Michigan grass.  
**hoppers- **Thanks for reading again! You really make my day!  
**IslandGirl-11- **Sorry this has taken a while to update. Please forgive me and keep reading! Thanks!

Chapter 7

Ginny decided to wait a few days before playing another trick on Ron. She wanted to see what happened with the story about Harry and Hermione once Pansy got a hold of it. She also wanted to take a couple of days off from meeting with Draco to see if she got over her crazy feelings. A nice hot bubble bath in the prefects' bathroom will help. I'm so glad Luna gave me the password. Just as Ginny reached for the doorknob, she heard the most horrible sound ever._ I guess someone is finally killing Mrs. Norris. That's really too bad. Ok not really. Wait! That's not a cat. It's someone singing. And it's coming from the bathroom._ She listened intently for a moment. "_I'm too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts…"_ Ginny gasped as she realized whose voice that was and decided to get some incriminating evidence.

She dashed up to the Gryffindor Tower and yelled to Harry, "I need your cloak for a few minutes, ok? Thanks!" As she came down from the boys' dormitory with the cloak, she spied Colin in the corner. "I need your camera, too, Ok? I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll sneak you into the girl's showers or something." Colin gave Ginny the camera and said, "Promise?" She nodded as she raced out the door.

As she got back to the entrance to the prefects' bathroom, she paused to catch her breath. Once satisfied that she could enter silently, she crept toward the door._ "Oh where…is my hairbrush? Oh where…is my hairbrush? Oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where…is my hairbrush?"_ Ginny had to stop until her laughter could be contained. Finally, she inched forward and whispered the password. Then she had to do_ Alohomora_ on the door.

She crept inside under the invisibility cloak and Draco suddenly sat up a little and looked around. "Myrtle, is that you? Why can't you let the boys bathe in private? I know I'm hot, but a little privacy would be nice."

Ginny decided this was the perfect moment for a picture. She held the camera up under the cloak and snapped a shot of Draco. Just then he climbed out of the tub and reached for a towel. Ginny gasped as she saw his naked body and suddenly tried to think of anything else. _Nargles love to eat dung beetles. Umm, Look at that chest. Blue Dinklehumps only fly during the full moon. I have to stop hanging around Luna! I'm becoming as batty as she is! _Ginny backed into one of the shower stalls and waited for Draco to leave. _It's going to be a long night. I may never get that disgustingly delicious picture out of my head. No! Not delicious! Despicable! Yeah, that's it._

Suddenly, the idea of a nice hot bubble bath wasn't as appealing as a rather cool shower.

As Draco made his way back to the dungeons, he smirked to himself as he started to whistle. He knew she was there. He could smell the strawberry scented shampoo she always used. _So, Gi-Weasley needs to spy on me in the bath, huh? Well, two can play at that game and it may be rather enjoyable. _Draco made his way to his bed room while thinking of ways to catch Ginny in a compromising situation. He watered his Chia pet, and went to bed.

It was well after curfew when Ginny made her way back to the common room. Colin was, of course, waiting for her to return his camera, so he was still in the same corner he'd been in several hours before. "Ginny, how'd it go? Do you need help developing the pictures you took?"

"No. I want them to be a surprise. Can you just tell me how to develop them?" Colin looked like he was deep in thought, but shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Sure. Come on. I'll help you but leave before the pictures show up." Ginny followed Colin to his dark room, which was just outside the entrance to Gryffindor tower. He showed her how to soak the negatives and the proper chemicals to use to make the pictures move. Then he left her to her own devices. When the pictures were developed, Ginny couldn't believe how real they looked. She took the stack of them, (she'd made loads of copies for the breakfast tables) and made her way back to her dorm. One picture, however, where Draco seemed to be looking straight at her, she hid under her pillow. That one was just for her and she wasn't willing to share with anyone.

A/N: The songs belong to Right Said Fred and Larry the Cucumber. Larry belongs to Big Idea Productions.

Please review and tell me what you thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, Ok. I know. this has been absolutely ages and I'm sorry. I do have a shiny new baby to make up for it though, but I won't share him. This isn't as funny as usual, but I just wanted to try and get something out there to get me back in the mood to write because I would much rather sit and read everyone else's lovely stories than write my own. Please forgive me and review, but be nice!

Chapter 8

Draco walked into the Great Hall and didn't notice anything unusual at breakfast the next morning. Sure, there were loads of girls giggling to each other as they stared at him, but after all, he was Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, and star of all the girls fantasies, right?

Blaise sat down next to him and, after looking around the room, said "Mate, what's going on? You're getting even more stares than usual."

"Must be my new conditioner. Makes my hair look even more luxurious."

Just then, Luna glided over to their table. "Lovely photos, Draco. When did you pose for them?" She handed him a few of the more 'interesting' poses.

"Where in the Bloody Hell did these come from?" Suddenly a lightbulb went off over his head and he snapped his gaze to the Gryffindor table where a certain redhead was looking very studiously at her kippers.

"Weasley! Can I have a word with you, outside?" Without waiting for a reply, Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her to the doors.

Once outside, scrutinized her face. She looked up at him and batted her eyelashes, "Why Draco, what seems to be the problem?"

"The problem is that we are supposed to be working as a team to embarrass your brother and Potty, not me!" Draco leaned in closer to Ginny and she held her breath. "Besides, I wouldn't think you'd want to share me with the rest of the school, would you?"

Ginny gulped and Draco smirked. _Just like I figured,_ he thought. "Actually, these were the tame ones. You should see the one I kept for myself." Ginny turned to walk back in to the Great Hall leaving Draco gaping at the spot where she had just been.

He went in to finish his breakfast and shook his head when he saw Ginny back eating as if nothing had happened. Draco needed to figure out how to get back at her for this, it was going to take some planning. So, he made his way back to the Slytherin table to collect his books then turned and left deep in thought. Instead of going to his class, he went to the infirmary pretending to have a headache. Draco felt that if he wanted to plot his revenge, he couldn't let something as minor as classes get in his way.


End file.
